


Bonceng

by OneTriesToWrite



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: I don't know how to write Ghazul without butchering him so here have some softie Ghazul instead, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 04:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneTriesToWrite/pseuds/OneTriesToWrite
Summary: Ghazul tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali dia naik motor.





	Bonceng

**Author's Note:**

> Untuk semua fans Ghazul di luar sana, aku minta maaf

Ghazul mengangkat satu alisnya saat melihat satu sosok dengan motor _cruiser _hitam berhenti di depannya. Matanya mengawasi sosok itu lekat.

“Ganda?”

Orang itu mengangkat kaca helm _full face_ nya, melempar satu pandangan singkat ke arah Ghazul dan mengangguk.

_Ganda_.

“Iya Pak,” jawabnya. Suara Ganda terdengar redam dari balik helm _full face_, menggelitik Ghazul, membuatnya ingin tersenyum. Tapi bukan Ghazul namanya jika dia tidak ahli menahan senyuman.

Ganda mengulurkan helm ke arah Ghazul. Lelaki itu hanya terdiam, menatapnya lurus dari atas sampai bawah.

Ghazul tidak ingin mengakuinya, tapi Ganda terlihat sangat cocok mengenakan jaket kulit hitam dan mengendarai motor _cruiser_.

“Mobilnya memang ke mana?”

“Ya nggak ke mana-mana sih, Pak, saya sedang ingin bawa motor saja,” jawab Ganda santai.

Ghazul tidak membalas. Di satu sisi, dia sedang tidak ingin ikut dalam permainan Ganda (meski dia juga tidak yakin apa Ganda punya kemampuan atau _niat _untuk mempermainkannya seperti ini), lebih baik dia pulang sendiri, tapi di sisi lain, Ghazul malas kalau dia harus pulang sendiri.

Selain itu, Ghazul tidak ingat kapan terakhir dia naik motor, apalagi dibonceng oleh orang lain.

“Bapak mau pesan taksi saja?” tanya Ganda, uluran helmnya menurun, tapi sebelum sempat Ganda menarik kembali helmnya, dengan cepat Ghazul mengambil helm dari tangannya dan memasangnya.

“Ayo,” ucapnya singkat sambil mengaitkan tali helm.

Helm Ganda memang _full face_, tapi bahkan helm itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya.

Langit Djakarta malam ini cerah tak berawan, tapi polusi cahaya tetap tak memungkinkan bintang untuk terlihat dengan mata telanjang. Di bawah langit dan lampu kota Djakarta, Ghazul hanya terdiam, matanya menatap langit, kapan terakhir kali dia melihat bintang di langit Djakarta? Rasanya tidak pernah.

Lalu lintas Djakarta yang sedang tidak terlalu padat memungkinkan Ganda untuk mengendarai motornya dengan santai.

“Pak, saya agak ngebut, ya?”

Ghazul tidak menjawab, matanya masih menatap langit.

Menganggap diam Ghazul sebagai jawaban ‘ya,’ Ganda menambah kecepatan.

Udara dingin yang menerpa langsung wajahnya membuat Ghazul terjaga. Biasanya dia harus berjuang melawan kantuk selama perjalanan pulang, tapi kali ini, Ghazul merasa dia tak pernah sebangun ini seumur hidupnya.

Angin malam yang menyapu tubuhnya membuatnya menggigil. Dalam hati, Ghazul mengutuk Ganda, tapi ada satu bagian dalam dirinya yang malah terasa hangat. Sudah lama dia tidak pernah sedekat ini dengan seseorang. Pelan-pelan Ghazul menggerakan tangannya yang asalnya terdiam di pangkuannya ke samping tubuh Ganda, lalu menggenggam jaketnya.

Tidak ada reaksi.

_Tidak ada reaksi_.

Ghazul tidak yakin apa itu pertanda baik atau buruk.

Ghazul menimbang pikirannya, tapi sedetik kemudian dia memberanikan diri untuk melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Ganda dan membenamkan kepalanya di punggung lelaki di depannya itu.

_Tolong jangan bereaksi_, mohon Ghazul dalam hatinya.

_Tolong jangan bereaksi, biar saja seperti ini_.

_Tolong._

Ganda tidak bereaksi.

Ghazul tersenyum puas dalam diam. Dieratkannya pegangan tangannya ke pinggang Ganda.

Perjalanan kali itu terasa jauh lebih panjang dari biasanya.

Motor Ganda berhenti, dan Ghazul segera beranjak turun. Dilempar pandangannya ke arah lain, dia belum siap kalau harus memandang mata Ganda sekarang. Sambil melepas kaitan helmnya, Ghazul menunggu Ganda untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Apa pun itu.

Sedetik, Ganda belum mengatakan apa-apa.

Dua detik, Ganda melepas helmnya sedangkan kaitan helm Ghazul tidak bisa terbuka.

Tiga detik, empat detik...

Kaitan helm Ghazul masih belum bisa terbuka.

“Nggak bisa dibuka, Pak?” tanya Ganda sambil memandang Ghazul lurus. Ghazul tidak menjawab, meski sebenarnya kesal, dia menjaga ekspresinya agar tetap datar, jarinya masih bergerak memainkan kait helm.

“Pak?”

Ghazul menolak untuk menyerah.

Tiba-tiba tangan Ganda menjulur ke depan, ikut membantu Ghazul melepaskan pengait helm. Sepersekian detik, jari Ganda bersentuhan dengan jari Ghazul, meninggalkan setitik rasa hangat dan membuat jantung Ghazul berdetak kencang.

Sial, kenapa dia berasa seperti anak remaja begini?

Ghazul membiarkan Ganda berusaha melepaskan pengait helm sementara isi kepalanya sibuk berputar, mencari cara menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

_Tenang Ghazul, tenang. Ini cuma Ganda._

_Cuma Ganda._

_Ganda._

Ghazul hampir mati menahan dirinya sendiri supaya tidak tersenyum.

“Nah,” dengan mudahnya Ganda melepas kaitan helm dan rasanya Ghazul ingin membanting helm keparat itu ke tanah. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Ghazul langsung membuka helm.

“Lain kali,” ucap Ghazul sambil merapikan rambutnya, “Kalau mau ajak saya pulang naik motor, bilang dulu,” lanjutnya. Suaranya semakin pelan seiring dengan tiap kata yang dia ucapkan. Dilemparkannya helm yang kemudian ditangkap Ganda dengan cekatan. “Biar saya bawa jaket.”

Ganda tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Ghazul segera membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menjauh. Belum sampai beberapa langkah, suara Ganda menghentikan langkahnya.

“Pak!”

Ghazul berbalik, menatap Ganda.

“Selamat malam,” ucap Ganda, seulas senyum terukir di wajahnya. Senyum Ganda yang sama yang Ghazul lihat setiap hari. Yang tak pernah gagal membuat Ghazul ingin ikut tersenyum.

Ghazul terdiam.

_Sekali ini saja tidak apa-apa, bukan?_

Dia tersenyum.

“Malam.”

Dadanya terasa hangat.


End file.
